The Nearness of You
by DANHK
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de los egoístas que se llevan a cabo en distintos universos alternos.


**De Quererte Así**

 **Drabble #1 -** De Quererte Así

 **AU -** Robot AU

 **Summary -** Hiroki está perdidamente enamorado de Nowaki, su androide.

 **Disclaimer -** Junjou Romantica no me pertenece.

* * *

Hiroki sintió el aire frío golpear de lleno contra su cuerpo. Se acurrucó más en sí mismo y lanzó un gruñido de enojo.

–Es hora de brillar, Hiro-san.

–Es muy temprano –se quejó.

–Son siete y media, Hiro-san.

–¿Siete y media? –Hiroki se levantó de súbito con una expresión de horror en su rostro–. ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes, Nowaki? ¡Voy a llegar tarde a mis clases!

–Te traté de despertar veintinueve veces distintas, Hiro-san.

–Claro. Seguro que lo hiciste –respondió sarcástico Hiroki, al tiempo que se sacaba ropa de su clóset, buscando qué ponerse. Volteó a ver al androide, que seguía de pie junto a la cama con la cobija entre las manos y lanzó un suspiro cansado–. ¿Puedes hacer la cama por mí, Nowaki?

–Por supuesto, Hiro-san. Tu maletín y tu almuerzo ya están listos en la puerta. El desayuno está servido en la mesa del comedor.

–Gracias, pero no creo que me dé tiempo de desayunar. –Hiroki volaba de un cuarto a otro del departamento mientras realizaba lo más rápido posible su rutina diaria–. ¿Hoy también vas a ir al hospital? –vociferó desde el baño.

–Sí, el doctor Tsumori me pidió que le asistiera hoy, dijo que iba a estar un poco corto de personal.

Hiroki jamás lo admitiría en voz alta –al menos no cuando estuviera sobrio–, pero estaba realmente orgulloso de Nowaki; después de todo, él había sido de los primeros androides en ser admitidos en un colegio de educación superior y, no sólo eso, sino que era el primer ejemplar del modelo 9S-天 en ser admitido como doctor residente en un hospital pediátrico.

–¿Llegas tarde? –preguntó ahora desde la puerta de entrada.

–No estoy seguro. Es probable que me quede segundo y tercer turno. Me aseguraré de dejarte preparado algo de comer para cuando vengas de trabajar.

–Asegúrate mejor de cargar completamente tu batería. No quiero que te apagues en medio de una emergencia o algo.

–¡Por supuesto que lo haré, Hiro-san! –dijo Nowaki con un tono de alegría demasiado real como para haber sido emitido por una máquina.

–Por supuesto que sí…

Hiroki odiaba cuando Nowaki hablaba de manera tan natural y cuando ponía tanta inflexión de sentimientos en su tersa voz. Hiroki también odiaba cuando Nowaki lo veía con esa mirada que le estaba dirigiendo en este momento, tan cálida y llena de cariño. Hiroki lo odiaba sobre manera porque le hacía recordar cada vez de cómo había caído rendido a los pies de lo que aún gran parte de la población consideraba "un pedazo de chatarra", de cómo sus rodillas temblaban cuando Nowaki lo llamaba "Hiro-san" de esa manera tan afectiva que únicamente él era capaz de articular, de cómo su corazón se agitaba y cómo se sentía desfallecer cada que Nowaki lo tomaba entre sus mecánicos brazos, lo envolvía entre sus artificiales brazos y lo hacía sentir el hombre más amado de todo el universo. Eso no había sido parte de su programación, de eso Hiroki estaba plenamente seguro, lo había comprobado una y mil veces, pero aún así, el androide de cabello azabache y orbes azules había sido capaz de desarrollar una inteligencia artificial superior a cualquier otra que Hiroki hubiese visto, incluso superior a la de los nuevos modelos desarrollados por la compañía de su padre. Sí, esa era otra cosa que Hiroki jamás admitiría en voz alta: El cuánto amaba y necesitaba a Nowaki y lo feliz que era cuando se encontraba a su lado.

–Me voy –anunció Hiroki, antes de darle una última ojeada al sonriente rostro de Nowaki, quien hizo un gesto de inclinarse a besarlo antes de meditarlo mejor y regresar a su posición inicial.

–Hiro-san, que te vaya bien -se despidió simplemente Nowaki, al tiempo que el profesor salía por la puerta.

Hiroki estaba totalmente consciente de sus propias inseguridades y de los prejuicios del mundo, mas algo en su pecho le decía que, mientras Nowaki estuviera a su lado, siempre podría hallar una manera de afrontar lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

* * *

 **Nota:** 9S-天 es un -mal- juego de palabras que se supone representa el apellido de Nowaki. 九=Ku= nueve y 天=ama=cielo (espiritual). Por lo que se leería KuSama.

Gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.


End file.
